Draco Malfoys Leben nach dem Sieg über den dunklen
by dracxi
Summary: Dracos Leben geht weiter nach Harrys Sieg über Voldemort. Wie? Zu anfang ziemlich turbulent doch dann besinnt er sich und kümmert ich um seine Ausbildung und er findet die Frau fürs Leben. Wen? Lest selbst.


**Draco Malfoys Leben nach dem Sieg über den dunklen Lord!**

_Dracos Leben geht weiter nach Harrys Sieg über Voldemort. Wie? Zu anfang ziemlich turbulent doch dann besinnt er sich und kümmert ich um seine Ausbildung und er findet die Frau fürs Leben. Wen? Lest selbst, Pw bekommt ihr per Anfrage per e-mail oder pm. Eure__ dracxi_

_Dieser OS liegt schon etwas länger auf meinem Rechner herum und ich habe immer mal wieder etwas verändert.__ In der Ich-Version geschrieben. Das Paaring ist HG/DM und mal etwas ganz anderes als ich sonst schreibe aber ich fand es ganz inspirierend! Tja, was soll ich sagen, lest ihn einfach und schreibt mir eure Meinung. Viel Spaß, eure dracxi_

_Hallo meine Lieben,_

_hier noch etwas für zwischendurch. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und hoffe natürlich auch auf ein Kommentar von euch. Würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr den Mut findet und mir eure Meinung sagt, darf auch gerne Kritik sein. Nur wenn ich weiß was nicht so gut ist, kann ich es verbessern und für euch bessere FF schreiben. Liebe Grüße dracxi_

**Draco Malfoys Leben nach dem Sieg über den dunklen Lord!**

Ich konnte nicht verstehen wie das alles so passieren konnte. Potter besiegte den Lord, dabei hatte ich doch selbst gesehen wie dieser Halbriese seinen leblosen Körper trug und vor sich ins Gras legte.

Anscheint war Potter immun gegen den Avada Kedavra und mich überraschte seine Kaltblütigkeit. Wenngleich seine Gedanken auch seinen Freunden galt, er wollte nicht das sie eingriffen, sie sollten leben. Ich hasste seine Großmütigkeit und im nachhinein erfuhr ich das meine eigene Mutter ihre Finger im Spiel mit hatte.

Sie war es gewesen die dem Lord sagte Potter sei tot, obwohl er noch lebte und ebnete ihm so den Weg zum Sieg. Wie konnte sie nur? Ich war wütend auf sie und ich hoffte Vater würde mich verstehen und meiner Meinung sein.

Tja, das war ein Trugschluss, selbst Vater war glücklich am Leben und den Lord los zu sein. Ich hasse ihn!

Widerstandslos ließ er sich von den Auroren abführen und versprach uns bald wieder da zu sein.

Wie wollte er das denn machen?

Er war eindeutig ein Todesser und hatte viele dreckige Dinge für den Lord erledigt. Doch wie ich Vater kannte fand er einen Weg und hatte die Mittel um frei zu kommen. Ich hasse ihn!

Mutter klammerte sich die Zeit über an mich und ließ mir nicht eine Minute Freiraum.

Blaise kam vorbei und erzählte uns das etliche aus unserem Haus tot waren, doch das Schlimmste erfuhr ich dann von Potter.

Er kam zu meiner Mutter und bedankte sich bei ihr und sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun als ihm für seine Großzügigkeit zu danken. Bah!

Und dann sagte er einen Satz der mich fast zerriss.

"Tut mir leid wegen dem Professor Malfoy, ich konnte ihn nicht retten. Es war zu spät."

Wen meinte er? Da Mutter mich immer wie ein Schraubstock umklammerte rief ich ihm hinterher.

Er drehte sich um und sah mich verwundert an, langsam kam er zurück und fragte mich ob ich nicht wüsste das Professor Snape tot ist?

Bamm, das hatte gesessen. Ich konnte nur noch benommen den Kopf schütteln.

Er sagte noch mal: "Tut mir leid" und ging endgültig weg.

Starr vor Schreck versuchte ich zu begreifen das mein Hauslehrer und mein heimlicher Vaterersatz gestorben war.

Mutter berichtete mir dann das Nagini ihn getötet habe, wenn dieses Vieh nicht schon tot wäre dann hätte ich das erledigt. Ich kochte vor Wut.

Die Tage danach waren anstrengend, ständig wurden Mutter und ich vom Ministerium verhört, unsere Anwesen wurden von oben bis unten durchleuchtet, vieles wurde konversiert und Konten gesperrt. Mir war es egal, ich fühlte mich irgendwie leer und hielt mich am liebsten in London in unserem Nobelappartment auf. Weg von dem Trubel und meiner Mutter.

Vater würde in drei Tage freikommen und da wollte ich nicht im Manor sein. Zur Sicherheit hatte ich die Schutz- und Erkennungszauber verändert, so dass meine Eltern nicht so einfach an mich herantreten konnten.

Blaise meinte, ich würde mich wie ein kleines Kind benehmen, doch ignorierte ich seine Einwände bezüglich meiner Eltern.

Blaise zog zu mir und wir waren häufig unterwegs auf Partys, schlossen neue Freundschaften und schleppten massenhaft Weiber ab. An meinem Status hatte sich nichts geändert, ich war ein gefragter Mann, die Weiber lagen mir zu Füßen, ich brauchte nur mit den Fingern zu schnippen und schon saß so eine billige Nutte auf meinem Schoß und ließ alles mit sich machen.

Irgendwie war das echt ekelig, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mann der seine Gelüste befriedigt haben möchte. Dann kam eine Phase, da blieb ich zu Hause. Keine Partys, Alkohol und Frauen.

Blaise ging alleine los und meist verhexte ich ihn am nächsten Morgen, weil er immer vergaß einen Stillezauber über seine Zimmer zu legen.

Ich musste etwas machen und ich besann mich und machte durch ein Fernstudium meinen Schulabschluss nach. Normalerweise brauchte man ein dreiviertel Jahr, ich brauchte nur fünf Monate. Streber nannte mich Blaise und zog mich damit auf das ich Granger Konkurrenz machen konnte. Es störte mich nicht im geringsten, denn ich wusste, dass ich besser war als dieses Schlammblut.

Während des Fernstudiums entdeckte ich meine Liebe zu Zaubertränke und beschloss in die Laufbahn meines ehemaligen Hauslehrers zu treten.

Blaise studierte das Zaubererrechtssystem und wollte danach die Anwaltskanzlei seines Vaters übernehmen. So hatte ich gleich einen Mann für alles rechtliche an meiner Seite, was gewiss hilfreich sein konnte.

Mit meinen Eltern hielt ich so wenig wie möglich Kontakt, Mutter war natürlich nicht begeistert, aber sie akzeptierte es.

Mit Vater sprach ich fast nie und wenn, dann flogen die Fetzen ich hasste seine Einstellung gegenüber allen niederen Familien, den Elfen, Muggeln und mir. Er war der Meinung ich bräuchte nicht studieren, da ich ja eh sein Imperium von Firmen aller Art übernehmen würde. Niemals würde ich in seine Fußstapfen treten, sollte er sterben müsste Mutter sich irgendjemanden nehmen der die Geschäfte weiterführte oder aber ich würde alles verkaufen.

Mir gefiel mein Studium, besonderen Anreiz brachte mir die Tatsache das eine gewisse muggelstämmige Hexe auch dort studierte.

Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nicht mitbekommen das wir im selben Kurs waren, ich vermied es strikt ihr über den Weg zu laufen, doch beobachtete ich sie bei den Vorlesungen sehr genau. Wie in Hogwarts, schleppte sie eine riesige Tasche mit Bücher bei sich, ständig schrieb sie mit und ging in dieser Materie völlig auf.

Ich konnte sie verstehen auch mir machte dieses Fach sehr viel Spaß und es erinnerte mich an Severus Snape. Zu Beginn meiner Schulzeit hatte er mir im Ersten und Zweiten Schuljahr zusätzlichen Unterricht gegeben und ich fühlte mich immer mit ihm verbunden. Er war für mich der Vater den ich nie haben konnte und nun war er nicht mehr da. Ich glaube Severus hätte mich bei meiner Auswahl des Studiums unterstützt und mir geholfen, nicht so wie mein Vater.

Unser Studium ging voran und auch Blaise wurde ruhiger und konzentrierte sich mehr auf sein Studium. Es lag mit Sicherheit auch an Melanie, sie hatte meinen wilden, Frauenverschlingenden Freund eingefangen und gezähmt. Die Beiden waren aber echt süß zusammen. Bah, habe ich jetzt das Wort süß benutzt. Bei Merlin ich werde echt weich, aber daran ist nur Melanie schuld.

Sie hatte unsere gesamte Junggesellenbude auf dem Kopf gestellt, jetzt roch es immer angenehm nach Blumen, es war sauber und wir aßen auch regelmäßig und vor allem gesund! Ja, lacht nicht, so ist es nun mal wenn Frauen bei einem einziehen.

Doch bald würden die beiden ausziehen und ich wäre ganz alleine und etwas Angst hatte ich schon davor.

Dann war ich allein und niemand war da mit dem ich mal reden konnte.

Melanie meinte die einfachste Lösung wäre ich suchte mir eine Frau, ich würde eh zu einsiedlerisch leben.

Nein, ich wollte mich voll und ganz auf mein Studium konzentrieren, außerdem durfte ich nicht zulassen das Granger besser als ich abschloss.

Dieses Ziel hatte ich stets vor Augen und nichts würde mich davon abbringen.

Doch es sollte ganz anders kommen als ich jemals gedacht habe.

Es war an einem Donnerstag, ich saß in der Uni-Bibliothek und brütete über einen Zaubertrank. Mein Problem bestand darin, herauszufinden welche Zutat so verändert werden musste das er eine ganz andere Krankheit heilte, als er sollte. Leider fand sich nichts in den Büchern und unser Professor grinste hinterhältig und meinte wir sollten uns was einfallen lassen. Mich ärgerte es das er so fies zu uns war, gab keine Hilfestellung und mahnte uns an Ergebnisse zu bringen, ansonsten würde unsere Benotung um zwei Stufen schlechter ausfallen.

Ich saß also grübelnd und innerlich fluchend am Tisch, als eine riesiger Stapel Bücher angelaufen kam und sich auf der Platte ergoss.

"Verfluchte Scheiße!", schimpfte eine mir bekannte Stimme und ich sah auf und direkt in Grangers braune Augen.

Ihr klappte der Unterkiefer runter.

"Malfoy?"

"Leibhaftig, direkt vor dir!", knurrte ich und senkte wieder den Blick. Sie starrte mich weiter an, doch ignorierte ich sie und versuchte krampfhaft mich zu konzentrieren.

Granger sortierte ihre Bücher und stellte sie wie eine Wand vor sich auf, was mich doch grinsen ließ

"Angst, ich könnte auf deine Unterlagen schauen", schnarrte ich sie an.

"Halt die Klappe!", knurrte sie giftig und ich ahnte wie ihrer Augen Funken sprühten.

"So feindlich? Selbst Potter geht herzlicher mit mir um", stichelte ich und stützte jetzt mein Kinn auf die Hände und blickte zu ihr rüber.

"Aber auch nur weil ihr euch erst geprügelt und danach bis ins Koma gesoffen habt", schnarrte sie eisig und verengte die Augen.

"Und das möchtest du jetzt auch?", fragte ich süffisant und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück.

Ihr Blick huschte zu meinem Bauch, mein T-Shirt gab einen schmalen Steifen meiner gestählten Bauchmuskeln frei.

"Schick oder?", neckte ich sie.

"Malfoy, du nervst!", blaffte sie mich ertappt an.

"Ich weiß, aber beantwortest du mir meine Frage noch", wollte ich jetzt wissen und ließ meine Stimme tief erklingen. Sie schauderte und blickte mich irritiert an, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schien zu überlegen welche Frage ich beantwortet haben wollte.

"Granger, willst du dich jetzt auch mit mir prügeln und danach mit mir einen heben gehen?", schnarrte ich dunkel und sie verengte wieder die Augen.

"Du spinnst!", murmelte sie und wand sich ihrer Arbeit zu.

Ich lachte jetzt, beugte mich vor und stupste ihre Bücher so an das sie umfielen oder vom Stapel rutschten.

"Malfoy!", schrie sie wütend. Oh ja, ihre Augen blitzten mich an.

"Schhhhhhttt!", erklang es aus verschiedenen Ecken und einige sahen sich neugierig nach uns um.

"Was soll das? Ich muss arbeiten, lass mich in Frieden, Malfoy!", knurrte sie und schob die Bücher zurecht.

"Kommst du denn voran, mit der Aufgabe von Professor Macintosh?", fragte ich beiläufig und sortierte meine Blätter. Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch und wieder starrte sie mich an, dieses Mal überrascht.

"Woher weißt du das ich diesen Kurs belege?", fragte sie verwundert.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Granger, ich bin auch in seinem Kurs und habe dich dort gesehen. Und, hast du schon was gefunden?"

"Nein, ich finde nichts in den Büchern", sagte sie geschockt und dann: "Du studierst Zaubertränke?"

"Applaus, Applaus, Applaus Granger, hat mal nachgedacht", schnarrte ich genervt.

"Malfoy, du widerst mich an!", fauchte sie wie eine Wildkatze und ich grinste.

"Dann geh doch, ich war zuerst hier!"

"Ich denke ja gar nicht dran! Verschwinde du doch, wenn dich mein Anblick stört", zischte sie wütend.

"Dein Anblick stört mich nicht im Geringsten, bist sogar ganz ansehnlich", raspelte ich ein wenig Süßholz und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Zuerst starrte sie mich mit offenem Mund an und dann knüllte sie ein Blatt Papier zusammen und beschmiss mich damit.

"Ey Granger, du beschmutzt die Bib!", meinte ich lachend.

"Die Bib!? Malfoy du bist nicht ganz dicht", blaffte sie und bewarf mich erneut mit Papier.

"Miss Granger! Mister Malfoy! Ich muss doch darum bitten das Sie sich leiser unterhalten. Ihre Papierknöllchen heben Sie hoffentlich auch wieder auf, sonst werde ich unangenehm", fuhr uns Miss Anabell Faritabby an. Granger nickte und ich grinste frech.

"Miss Faritabby, was denken Sie denn von uns? Natürlich, ist nachher alles sauber. Sie wissen doch, wenn kreative Köpfe arbeiten", säuselte ich und lächelte sie freundlich an.

Granger machte ein Würggeräusch, aber die Bibliothekarin regierte auf meinen Charme wie immer. Sie wurde leicht rot, senkte den Kopf und sagte nichts mehr zu uns, wedelte nur kurz mit der Hand und schon waren die Knöllchen verschwunden.

"Danke schön, Miss Faritabby, aber wir hätten das nachher schon aufgehoben", meinte ich demütig und sie ging beschämt fort.

"Boah Malfoy, bist du ekelig. Kreative Köpfe! Du bist doch völlig von der Spur", meckerte Granger jetzt.

"Ach ja? Dein Problem", meinte ich und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Ein verächtlicher Blick traf mich erneut und ich konnte mir mein provozierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Irgendwie sah sie niedlich aus wenn sie sich so aufregte wie gerade eben.

Sie sah überhaupt hübsch aus, ihr Haar war länger und glatter, ihr Gesicht sah aus wie Porzellan und ihre braunen Augen schienen unendlich tief. Aber am Besten gefiel mir ihre Figur, nicht zu schlank wohl proportioniert, ein hübscher Busen und endlose Beine. Dennoch war sie nicht so groß wie ich und sie würde sich gut an meine Schulter lehnen können. Ich driftete ab in Tagträume.

"Sag mal Malfoy woran denkst du gerade? Bestimmt heckst du wieder was fieses aus", schnarrte mir ihre Stimme ins Ohr und ich zuckte zusammen.

"Granger! Lass mich in Frieden ich muss lernen", fauchte ich entsetzt weil sie mir so nah gekommen war. Jetzt lachte sie und tippte sich an den Kopf wobei sie danach auf mich zeigte.

Ich ignorierte ihr Gehabe und versuchte auf meinen Unterlagen die Buchstaben zusammen zu bekommen, was nicht leicht war weil die mir vor der Nase herumtanzten. Dann sah ich eine Hand genau neben mir, die sich auf dem Tisch abstützte und spürte ihren Unterarm auf meiner Schulter. Mutig war sie ja, das musste ich anerkennen.

"Granger!", zischte ich zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Ihre Wärme verteilte sich langsam durch meinen Körper.

"Schhhht Malfoy, wir wollen doch nicht das die Bibliotheken-Tussi wieder kommt", raunte sie mir zu und ihr Blick traf mich wie ein Blitz als ich sie ansah.

Ich war sprachlos, ihr Lächeln zauberte kleine leuchtende Sterne in ihre Augen und ich war weg. Wenn Blaise mich so sehen könnte dann würde er lachen und meinen ich hätte mich soeben verknallt. In Granger? Niemals!

"Darf ich?", fragte sie leise und in meinem Hirn hüpften etliche Fragezeichen auf und ab. Was meinte sie?

"Malfoy? Darf ich mal in deine Unterlagen schauen? Bist du okay? Oder nennt man das Muggelstarre?", neckte sie mich.

Ihre Nähe und Wärme irritierte mich über die Maßen und ihr Duft, sinnliche Vanille, vernebelte meine Gedanken.

Zuerst musste ich mich räuspern um ihr überhaupt antworten zu können.

"Willst du abschreiben, Granger?"

"Nein, ich bin nur neugierig. Ich frage mich ob der ach so tolle, schlaue Malfoy der Lösung näher ist als ich", schnarrte sie grob.

"Aha, die superschlaue Granger weiß nicht wie sie dem Problem beikommen soll. Na dann, bediene dich, doch glaube ich nicht das du mit meinen Aufschreibungen etwas anfangen kannst", meinte ich hochnäsig und sah wie ihre Augen sich verengten.

"Wir werden ja sehen, wie gut du bist Malfoy", sagte sie sanft und mir lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Granger schnappte sich meine Unterlagen, befreite mich von ihrem Arm, den ich zu meinem Schrecken jetzt vermisste und las sich alles durch was ich notiert hatte. Ab und an zuckte eine Augenbraue nach oben, doch mehr konnte ich nicht aus ihrem Gesicht heraus deuten.

"Du bist gut", sagte sie schließlich und ließ die Blätter sinken.

"Ich weiß", meinte ich arrogant und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Malfoy!"

"Was denn Granger?", fragte ich provokativ.

"Ach vergiss es! Hat eh keinen Sinn bei dir", schnarrte sie kalt, warf meine Notizen auf den Tisch und ging zu ihrem Platz mir gegenüber. Was war das denn jetzt? Gab sie schon auf?

"Was ist los? Hast du dein Pulver verschossen? Wie sieht es mit deinen Nachforschungen aus, lässt du mich die sehen?", fragte ich und beugte mich vor.

Sie sah mich lange an und ich wartete geduldig auf Antwort. An ihrem Gesicht konnte ich nichts erkennen, sie hatte wohl gelernt ihre Mimik zu beherrschen.

"Nun ja, ich habe einige Tests gemacht und habe Tränke verglichen, doch kein Trank ähnelt diesem, keine Übereinstimmung in den Zutaten und wenn du es ausprobieren willst sitzt du ewig an dieser Aufgabe", sagte sie nun seufzend.

"Du hast den Trank gebraut?", wollte ich wissen.

"Ja, doch weiß ich nicht was man verändern soll. Ich bin ratlos, ich habe sogar bei den Muggeln geforscht", erzählte sie bereitwillig. Erstaunt hob ich meine linke Augenbraue hoch.

"Bei den Muggeln?"

"Ja, die machen viel in der Naturheilkunde und da habe ich geforscht, aber wir sind besser über Kräuter und ihren Heilwirkungen informiert als die", sagte sie naserümpfend. Ich musste leise Lachen.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht das eine Muggelstämmige so über ihre Spezies redet. Bist wohl schon mehr Hexe als Muggel", meinte ich amüsiert.

"Malfoy! Willst du mit mir ernsthaft reden oder mich verkaspern?", zickte sie rum und ich hob abwehrend die Arme. Wobei sie wieder einen Blick auf meine Bauchmuskeln erhaschte, ich grinste frech.

"Gut, ich wollte mich jetzt daran machen die Zutaten im Ausschlussverfahren durchzuarbeiten, um evtl. auf eine kleinere Auswahl an Ingredienzien zu kommen, um diese dann durchzutesten", sagte sie ruhig.

"Keine schlechte Idee, das ist ein guter Ansatz. Darf ich dir helfen?", fragte ich und ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr.

"Bitte? Du willst mir helfen? Was willst du dafür?", fragte sie skeptisch.

"Ach Granger, so misstrauisch", antwortete ich kopfschüttelnd. "Ich will die Lösung zu dieser Aufgabe genau wie du und ich will das diesem fiesen Macintosh die Augen rausfallen das wir auf diese Lösung gekommen sind."

Granger sah mich an und überlegte, nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens nickte sie.

"Unter einer Bedingung", meinte sie und ich rollte mit den Augen. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Ich forderte sie auf zu sprechen.

"Wir verabschieden uns von unseren Nachnahmen. Ich heiße Hermione, verstanden Draco?", forderte sie und meinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören war ungewohnt, zugleich aber auch schön. Bei Merlin, ich werde schwach und in meinem Kopf hörte ich Blaise lachen.

"Okay Hermione, abgemacht. Wir suchen zusammen nach der Lösung. Keine weiteren Bedingungen?", sagte ich und hielt ihr meine Hand hin.

"Nein, keine weiteren Bedingungen, Draco", sagte sie lächelnd und schlug ein.

Bis um 22 Uhr saßen wir über den Büchern und schlossen Zutaten aus, manches Mal wurde heftig diskutiert und ein anderes Mal waren wir uns sofort einig. Sie hatte eine sehr gute Kräuter- und Zutatenkunde, da konnte sie mir echt das Wasser reichen.

Wir schraken hoch als Mister Blooms uns bat zum Ende zu kommen. Wir liehen die restlichen zwei Bücher noch aus und packten unsere Unterlagen zusammen. Tja und dann standen wir vor der Uni und blickten uns fragend an.

"Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust jetzt schon aufzuhören, es lief gerade so gut. Bis jetzt sind es nur vier Zutaten, was meinst du? Hast du noch Zeit?", fragte ich Hermione.

"Ja, du hast Recht. Zu dir oder zu mir?", meinte sie. Ich lachte, weil dieser Satz eigentlich nie in Verbindung mit Lernen gleichgesetzt wurde.

"Was findest du daran so lustig?", knurrte sie sauer.

"Denk doch mal nach? Dieser Satz klingt so -! Na ja sagen wir mal so abgedroschen", meinte ich dunkel und zwinkerte ihr zu. Scheinbar verstand sie was ich meinte, denn eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf ihre Wangen.

"Okay, da ich ein neugieriger Mensch bin gehen wir heute zu dir", schlug ich vor.

"Heute?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Ja, das nächste Mal gehen wir zu mir", meinte ich frech.

"Wenn es denn ein nächstes Mal gibt", murmelte sie.

"Aua, Granger! Der Schuss saß", stöhnte ich und griff mir ans Herz. Sie lachte und schlug mir gegen den Oberarm.

"Aua schon wieder, willst du mich umbringen", neckte ich sie weiter.

"Bring mich nicht in Versuchung!", meinte sie ernst und ich stutzte erst, doch ihre Augen funkelten belustigt.

"Wie willst du mich denn erledigen?", wollte ich wissen.

"Och, ich habe da so gewisse Methoden", neckte sie mich.

"Davon gehe ich aus. Wollen wir los?"

"Gerne doch Mister Malfoy, der Herr wird ungeduldig, so neugierig, tsss. Was soll den deine liebe Familie von so einem ungebührlichen Verhalten denken", neckte sie mich jetzt.

Mein Gesicht wurde hart, es sollte scherzhaft sein, das wusste ich, doch bei dem Wort Familie schaltete mein Abwehrmechanismus ein.

Hermione sah mich zuerst verwundert an, doch dann verstand sie wohl und hielt mir ihre Hand hin.

"Los komm, ich appariere uns zu mir." Schweigend nahm ich ihre Hand und ließ mich mitnehmen.

Wir standen vor einem Zweifamilienhaus, nicht meine Klasse, doch schien die Wohngegend ganz gut zu sein. Nach einem rundum Blick sah ich auch einige noblere Häuser.

Ich folgte ihr in den ersten Stock in ihre Wohnung, als erstes lief mir eine dunkelgraue Katze über den Weg.

Ich würde sogar sagen die Farbe war eher Taubenblau und groß war dieses Vieh, ging mir fast bis zum Knie.

"Ist das eine Mutation, so groß wird doch keine Katze?", rief ich ihr hinterher. Sie lachte.

"Moony ist halt so, schön oder? Du must ihn mal schnurren hören, wie ein großer Tiger!", rief sie zurück.

"Das glaube ich dir ungehört. Beißen oder einen zerfleischen tut er nicht, oder? Ich meine, ich frag lieber bevor ich ihn anfasse und er mich anspringt und kalt macht", wollte ich wissen.

Wieder hörte ich ihr helles Lachen und da kam sie auch schon, trug ein Tablett mit Kaffee, Tassen und etwas zu Essen.

"Er ist die liebste Katze der Welt, Moony liebt Mäuse und er ist sehr intelligend. Keine Angst, nur wenn du mir etwas tun wolltest wird er gefährlich. Kommst du?"

"Na, einen netter Kater hast du da. Wie kommst du auf den Namen Moony?", wollte ich wissen und ging ihr nach.

Sie führte mich in ihr Wohnzimmer, welches hell gestrichen und gemütlich eingerichtet war. Eine Wand bestand nur aus Büchern und ich musste grinsen, was würde sie wohl zu meiner Bibliothek sagen?

"Er heißt Moony in Gedenken an Remus Lupin, das war sein Spitzname", sagte sie leicht traurig.

Lupin der Werwolf, ich hatte mitbekommen das Potter und seine Truppe sich mit ihm gut verstanden hatten und er mit diesem Metamorphosus Tonks während der Schlacht getötet wurde.

"Hmm", machte ich deshalb nur.

Wir setzten uns auf ihr gemütliches Sofa und widmeten uns wieder der schwierigen Aufgabe.

Es war vier Uhr als Hermione meinte sie könnte nicht mehr, aus schläfrigen Augen sah sich mich an und ich musste grinsen.

Wir beschlossen uns morgen, also heute, wieder zu treffen, gegen Mittag nach dem ausschlafen, wir schmissen beide den Tag an der Uni. Heute war Praxistraining und den brauchte sie genauso wenig wie ich.

Ehrlich gesagt war ich doch froh in meinem Bett zu liegen und bis drei konnte ich nicht mehr zählen da war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Pünktlich um zwölf erschien ich wieder bei ihr in der Wohnung. Moony blickte mich mit seinen goldorangenen Augen kurz an, blinzelte und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf den Pfoten ab um weiter zu schlafen. Er schien mich zu mögen, in der Nacht hatte er sogar auf meinem Schoß gelegen und geschlafen. Es war echt angenehm, ihn zu kraulen und sein schnurren beruhigte ungemein.

Hermione sah fit und hübsch aus, sie hatte für uns Thunfisch-Sandwiches gemacht. Obwohl ich etwas gefrühstückt hatte griff ich gerne noch einmal zu. Sie schien eine gute Köchin zu sein und ihr Sandwiches erinnerte mich an meine Mutter.

Heute wollten wir eine kleine Testreihe starten und ich glaube wenn wir angefangen hatten würden wir nicht mehr ans Essen denken.

Irgendwann, ich glaube sechs Stunden später, quiekte Hermione begeistert auf.

"Draco, ich hab's! Ich hab es gefunden!"

Schnell war ich um den Tisch herumgelaufen und schaute auf ihren Test und wirklich, sie hatte es gefunden.

Einfach Kamille dazu und schon heilte der Trank eine dicke Viriusinfektion anstatt einer Beulenwarze den Gar aus zu machen.

Vor Freude nahm ich sie in den Arm und aus dem Reflex heraus erwiderte sie diese.

"Wow! Du bist echt Spitze!", murmelte ich in ihren dicken Zopf und zog sie noch etwas dichter.

"Danke, das von dir zu hören macht mich glatt um fünf Zentimeter größer", sagte sie stolz.

Ich lockerte meine Umarmung um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können, sie strahlte mich an.

"Bitte, gern geschehen", antwortete ich leise und betrachtete ihre funkelnden Augen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchlief mich und an jeder Stelle wo sich unsere Körper berührten kribbelte es.

"Wollen wir unsere Ergebnisse zu Papier bringen?", fragte sie rau, ich bekam nur noch ein Nicken hin.

Jetzt musste ich sie loslassen und dies behagte mir gar nicht, es wäre aber ziemlich komisch sie nicht freizugeben, also tat ich es.

Schweigend schrieb jeder für sich die Lösung auf, so dass wir nicht beide das Selbe abgeben würden. Teamarbeit hatte Professor Macintosh zwar nicht verboten, aber er musste auch nicht wissen das wir gemeinsam auf diese Lösung gekommen sind.

Wir räumten auf und redeten noch immer nicht miteinander, wir hingen wohl jeder für sich unseren Gedanken nach.

Mich störte jetzt, nach Hause gehen zu müssen, mein Magen knurrte und brachte mich auf eine Idee.

"Hermione?"

"Ja Draco."

"Hast du noch Zeit? Es ist kurz vor sieben, vielleicht magst du ja mit mir Essen gehen", brachte ich mein Anliegen vor.

Zuerst schaute sie mich perplex an, ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie lächelte.

"Gerne, wo wolltest du hin?"

"Lass dich überraschen. Ich hole dich in einer halben Stunde ab, in Ordnung?"

"Ja, bis gleich", verabschiedete sie sich und ich apparierte draußen vor der Tür in meine Wohnung.

Schneller als der Blitz duschte ich, vorher hatte ich noch eine Eule losgeschickt damit mir ein Tisch im Gardens Inn reserviert wurde.

Nun stand ich vor dem Schrank und überlegte was ich anziehen sollte.

Eine halbe Stunde hatte ich nur Zeit, bei Merlin wie sollte ich mich da so schnell entscheiden. Nun gut, ich griff nach einer schwarzen Tweedhose und dazu zog ich ein luftiges Bordeauxfarbenes Seidenhemd an. Wählte einen leichten grünen Umhang und schlüpfte in schwarze Halbschuhe. Mit meinem Aussehen war ich zufrieden, schnell schwang ich noch den Zauberstab und meine Frisur war fertig. Kurzhaarschnitte waren das Beste überhaupt, ein bischen Gel, einmal durchwuschen und schon sah Draco Malfoy zum Anbeißen aus.

Gut, ich hatte noch etwas Zeit und lief ungeduldig hin und her. Wieso war ich so aufgeregt?

Endlich konnte ich los und apparierte zurück zu ihrer Wohnung, klopfte und sie machte sogleich die Tür auf.

Mir blieb die Spucke im Hals stecken. Hermione sah einfach wunderschön aus.

Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und man sah das sie noch nicht ganz trocken waren, kleine feuchte Löckchen kringelten sich um ihren Hals.

Sie trug ein schlichtes schwarzes Spagettiträgerkleid von guter Qualität, im Dekolletébereich war es mit goldenen Verzierungen abgesetzt. Um ihren Arm lag ein Umhang in der Farbe meines Hemdes, wie passend.

"Wow!", bekam ich nur raus.

"Danke. Dein Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben, du siehst gut aus", sagte sie leicht errötend.

"Ich weiß! Aber danke. Wollen wir?", sie rollte die Augen auf meine Antwort und ich grinste.

"Selbstbewusst bist du, keine Frage. Bist du mit deinem Machogehabe schon mal auf die Fresse geflogen", schnarrte sie mich an.

"Jepp, alles schon dagewesen", meinte ich knapp und hielt ihr meine Hand hin. Fast zärtlich glitten ihre Finger in meine und sofort schlich ihre Wärme meinen Arm hinauf. Sie schmiegte sich an mich und ich musste mich arg zusammen reißen damit ich uns nicht beim apparieren zersplitterte.

"Hmmm, du riechst gut", sagte sie leise, als wir vor dem Restaurant auftauchten.

Hermione sah sich nun um und staunte, als sie sah wohin ich sie führte.

"Ins Gardens Inn bringst du mich? Bei Merlin, das ist viel zu teuer!"

Ich lächelte und da ich sie immer noch im Arm hielt zog ich sie etwas dichter und legte auch meinen anderen Arm um sie.

"Hermione, teuer ist relativ. Wir wollen einen schönen Abend verbringen und ich mag es hier zu sein, man wird angemessen bewirtet und ist diskret und kompetent. Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich geh mit dir in irgendeine Frittenbude?", meinte ich amüsiert.

"Du bist blöd Malfoy!", beschwerte sie sich.

"Ach, jetzt bin ich wieder Malfoy. Darf ich dich trotzdem weiter Hermione nennen?", dabei zog ich sie noch enger an mich.

"Willst du mich erdrücken?"

"Nein, nicht nur ich rieche gut, sondern du auch", sagte ich und drückte meine Nase an ihren Hals. Sie erschauerte und hielt die Luft an.

"Atmen Granger, atmen. Tod nützt du mir nichts", raunte ich leise und meine Lippen berührten beim sprechen ihre Haut. Wieder überkam sie eine Gänsehaut und sie erzitterte in meinen Armen.

"Was willst du denn noch mit mir machen?", fragte sie matt und mir war klar, wenn ich sie jetzt losließ würde sie auf die Erde sinken.

"Wir werden sehen was wir zwei Hübschen noch machen können. Wollen wir reingehen? Ich habe uns einen Tisch bestellt, wäre doch schade wenn wir nur hier draußen rumstehen", erwiderte ich leise und lehnte mich zurück um in ihre Augen schauen zu können.

Ein Geheimnis- und Erwartungsvolles Glitzern traf mich und entlockte mir ein Lächeln.

"Gerne, aber ich rate dir. Lass mich bloß nicht los, ich glaube meine Beine wollen mir im Moment nicht gehorchen", erklang ihre weiche Stimme und ich nickte.

Unser Abendessen war ein voller Erfolg, wir konnten beide nicht die Finger voneinander lassen und unser Eis verfütterten wir an uns gegenseitig. Ich glaube die im Gardens Inn waren froh als wir gingen.

"Und Draco, was machen wir nun?", wollte Hermione wissen als wir vor dem Restaurant standen.

"Hmm", ich tat so als würde ich überlegen. "Wie wäre es mit: Gehen wir zu dir oder mir?"

Jetzt lachte sie und nickte.

"Gerne doch Mister Malfoy", meinte sie immer noch giggelnd. Aha, die Misses war also zu allem bereit, das konnte sie haben. Natürlich nahm ich sie fest in den Arm um mit ihr in mein Appartement zu apparieren.

"Ich glaube du magst es mich so zu umarmen, oder?", fragte sie und strich zärtlich über meinen Rücken.

"Ich sagte dir doch schon das du ganz ansehnlich bist", murmelte ich und versank in ihren Augen.

"Nur ansehnlich oder noch mehr", wisperte sie und schmiegte sich enger an mich.

"Mehr als das. Soll ich dir zeigen was du noch alles für mich bist?", fragte ich und strich mit beiden Händen hoch zu ihrem Hals.

"Hmm, gerne, Mister Malfoy", raunte sie und löste ihren und meine Umhang.

"Mutig, sicher das du das willst? Du weißt wohin das führen kann?", fragte ich noch einmal nach.

"Wie alt bin ich?", fragte sie und drückte mich weg.

"Bitte? Was soll die Frage?"

"Ich bin glaube ich alt genug um zu wissen was passieren kann, also behandle mich nicht wie ein dummes Kind. Sonst bin ich weg", schnarrte sie mich an.

"Das war nicht gerade erotisch", maulte ich.

"Nein, aber das ist erotisch", meinte sie, zog mich wieder dichter, strich mit ihrem Bein an meinem Unterschenkel lag und rieb ihre Brüste um meinen Brustkorb.

"Stimmt", sagte ich trocken und zog ihr Gesicht zu mir, damit ich ihre Lippen erobern konnte.

Ganz automatisch schmiegte sie sich an mich und erwiderte meinen Kuss, welcher mir alle Fähigkeiten absprach zu denken und dergleichen. Mein Körper übernahm das Handeln und ich schob sie sanft vor mir her, in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Mit dem Fuß gab ich der Tür einen Kick um sie zu öffnen und auch wieder zu schließen. Hermione war schon schwer beschäftigt mein Hemd zu öffnen und streichelte über jeden freien Zentimeter meiner Haut, wie wundervoll das kribbelte.

"Wow, du musst viel Zeit mit Sport verbringen, woher bekommt man sonst solche Bauchmuskeln", meinte sie bewundernd und strich über mein hart erarbeitetes Sixpack.

"Reine Körperbeherrschung", antwortete ich keck.

"Wir werden ja sehen wie du dich beherrschen kannst", sagte sie frech und zog mir das Hemd aus der Hose.

"Du bist ganz schön forsch, hätte ich dir echt nicht zugetraut", murmelte ich und zog sie wieder in einen Kuss.

"Stille Wasser sind tief", raunte sie mir zu und stöhnte auf als ich ihre Halsbeuge liebkoste.

"Wie tief werde ich wohl gleich erfahren", sagte ich leise und drängte sie zum Bett.

Unseren Kuss beendete ich sanft und setzte mich hin, ließ sie aber vor mir stehen. Hermione hatte eindeutig zu viel an und ich wollte sie langsam und bedächtig ausziehen.

Sanft legte ich meine Hände an ihre Knie und schob ihr Kleid nach oben, sie legte ihre Hände auf meine und lächelte mich an.

Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzer Spitzentanga und ich konnte genau sehen wie sie rasiert war. Ein schmaler Streifen führte direkt in die erogene Zone, mir lief schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Ich beugte mich vor um meine Lippen auf ihrem Bauch absetzen zu können, sie schnurrte leise, ihre Haut war weich und warm. Langsam schob ich ihr Kleid über ihren Busen und den letzten Rest machte Hermione selber.

Genüsslich betrachtete ich ihren wohlgeformten Körper, ihre Brüste steckten in dem zu ihrem Tanga passenden Spitze-BH. Leicht gebräunte Haut die weich und zart anzufassen war, bestimmt schmeckte sie auch gut.

Meine Finger glitten probeweise über ihren Solarplexus hinab zu ihrem Bauch.

"Gefällt dir was du siehst?", fragte sie rau und ich blickte in ihre braunen Augen.

"Und ob. Du überrascht mich, niemals hätte ich gedacht das unter der Kleidung so eine tolle Figur versteckt ist", murmelte ich ehrlich und Hermione lachte.

"Aha! Tut mir leid dich zu erschüttern, aber ich achte schon sehr auf das was ich esse. In meiner Familie neigen die meisten zu Übergewicht und ich möchte so eine Figur nicht haben."

"Ich auch nicht", meinte ich lachend und zog sie zu mir auf den Schoß.

Ich mochte es, wenn eine Frau rittlings auf mir saß. _Mann_ hatte auf alles Zugriff und _Frau_ hatte ein Gefühl von Macht. Mir war aufgefallen das Frauen es liebten, wenn sie einen Partner dominieren konnten, auch wenn sie sonst nicht Dominat waren.

Auch Hermione schien es zu gefallen, ihre Brüste schmiegten sich an meinen Oberkörper und ihr Kuss war so fordernd das ich ganz vergaß was ich eigentlich machen wollte.

"Hmm, da ist aber einer ungeduldig", schnurrte Hermione und rieb sich fester über meinen Harten.

Mit Mühe und Not konnte ich ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen unterdrücken, aber sie wusste wie es um mich stand.

"Aha, da versucht jemand nicht zu zeigen wie sehr er das mag", raunte sie mir mit tiefer Stimme ins Ohr und steigerte ihr Tempo. Außerdem kreiste ihre Zunge durch meine Ohrmuscheln und drum herum. Sie machte es mir wirklich nicht leicht, ich versuchte ihre Hüften unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, eisern hielt ich sie fest. Doch auch jetzt noch bewegte sie ihr Becken rhythmisch vor und zurück.

So ein Biest, sie schaffte es tatsächlich mich zum Stöhnen zu bringen, Biest!

"Ich wusste es wird dir gefallen", säuselte sie wieder und eroberte meinen Mund.

Himmel, diese Frau war eine Naturgewalt und ich freute mich schon darauf mich endlich in ihr zu begraben. Doch Hermione hatte anderes vor, geschickt löste sie meine Arme von ihrem Körper und schupste mich aufs Bett.

Ihr Lächeln war gefährlich und zielstrebig griff sie nach meinem Hosenbund, flink öffnete sie die acht Knöpfe und beugte sich tiefer zu mir hinab.

Oh Merlin! Sie wollte doch nicht wirklich? Oh doch, sie wollte.

Zuerst küsste sie meinen Bauchnabel, glitt mir ihrer Zunge tiefer und entledigte mich meiner Hose und Unterhose, so ganz nebenbei. Vermaledeites Weibsstück! Ihre Zunge schlängelte sich an meiner gesamten Länge hinab, liebkoste meine Hoden und als sie ihn ganz in den Mund nahm wäre ich beinahe schon gekommen. Bei Merlin, ich hatte schon einiges erlebt, aber so wie Hermione mir einen blies noch nie.

Ich glaube nicht das ich bei einem Blow Job jemals so abgegangen bin, wie bei ihr.

Total außer Atem lag ich mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf meinem Bett und versuchte meine Lunge mit Sauerstoff zu füllen.

"Und, ist der Herr zufrieden?", gurrte sie mir ins Ohr und streichelte mir über die Brust.

"Wow! Wie machst du das?"

"Was? Willst du das auch so können?", fragte sie mich schelmisch.

"Granger! Natürlich nicht, ich bin nicht schwul!", knurrte ich, drehte mich auf die Seite zu ihr und stützte meinen Kopf auf die Hand.

"Betriebsgeheimnis", meinte sie geheimnisvoll.

"Bei wem hast du geübt?", wurde ich jetzt neugierig.

"Frag ich dich, mit wem du alles im Bett warst? Nein, also no comment", wies sich mich strikt ab. Maulig schob ich ein wenig die Unterlippe vor und sie grinste mich frech an.

"Okay, willst du weiter schmollen oder befriedigst du mich heute noch?", forderte sie und ich zog elegant eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Du weißt was du willst?"

"Ja, sehr genau und ihm Moment ist das, mich von diesem gutaussehenden blonden Mann vor mir flachlegen und mich von ihm ins nächste Jahrtausend vögeln zu lassen", raunte sie mir erotisch zu und ihre Finger glitten an meiner Brust hinab zu meiner wachsenden Erregung.

"Vulgäres Weib! Aber ich mag so etwas. Irgendwelche bevorzugten Stellungen?", fragte ich und fing ihre vorwitzigen Finger ein.

"Wenn du mich so fragst, ich habe es gerne wenn man mich hart von hinten nimmt, außerdem kannst du deiner Fantasie freien Lauf lassen wenn ich dann so vor dir Hocke", kam ihre dunkel vibrierende Antwort und mein Penis zuckte freudig auf.

Bei Merlin was bot sie mir hier an, aber gut ich war kein Kostverächter und wenn sie es gerne mochte, dann sollte sie es so auch bekommen.

"Wie Madam wünschen. Möchte sich die Lady irgendwo drüber beugen oder reicht ihr ein Kissen vor der Brust?", schmachtete ich sie an und lutschte an jedem ihrer Finger.

"Das Kissen reicht mir und sei nicht so zaghaft, ich kann einiges ab."

Himmel, jetzt wollte sie es aber wissen. Wusste sie eigentlich das sie mich damit gehörig unter Druck setzte? Egal, ein Malfoy jammert nicht rum, er zeigt der Frau wie gut er im Bett ist, so dass sie danach keinen anderen mehr haben will!

Ich beugte mich vor und küsste sie forsch, umfasste dabei ihren Hals und zwang sie dichter zu kommen.

Meine Hand glitt über ihrer steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen und ich erinnerte mich an ihre Worte. Deshalb kniff ich nicht zu doll in jede Brustwarze und erntete ein grollendes Stöhnen, sie bog sich mir entgegen. Presste sich an mich und engte mich ein, deshalb schob ich sie etwas von mir, damit ich sie besser reizen konnte. Von ihren Lippen trennte ich mich keine Sekunde, meine Hand glitt tiefer und schlüpfte in ihr Höschen.

Meine Finger fanden ihre geschwollene Perle und ich strich über diesen empfindlichen Punkt. Ein Ruck ging durch Hermione und sie wollte den Kopf zurückwerfen, doch verhinderte ich es. Sie vibrierte vor Lust und in meinem Kopf zündete schon jetzt ein Feuerwerk, dabei hatten wir noch nicht mal richtigen Sex!

Ich konzentrierte mich auf ihr Lustperle und rieb sie fordernd, sie wollte es ja so. Um besseren Zugang zu bekommen rutschte ich ganz leicht etwas tiefer und glitt mit meinen Fingern durch ihre feuchte Spalte.

Wow, konnte sie tolle Töne von sich geben. Bei Merlin, ich sage euch das macht es einem nicht leicht, alleine nur von solchen lustvollen Tönen gerate ich in Euphorie. Zwar unterdrückte ich die Laute weil ich sie ja küsste aber das würde gleich aufhören.

Meine Lippen glitten ihr Kinn hinab, liebkosten ihren Hals, ich biss ihr zaghaft ins Schlüsselbein und meine Finger penetrierten ihren Eingang.

Ich wollte sie, sie war so feucht und willig, ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Meine Hände entledigten sie ihres Tangas und ich knabberte an ihren Brustwarzen und wurde mit den schönsten Lauten belohnt.

Ihre Haut glühte schon und ihre Augen glänzten mich verhangen an.

Sie wollte mehr und ich würde ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen, ich setzte mich auf.

"Dreh dich auf den Bauch, Arsch hoch und wehe du kommst bevor ich es dir erlaubt habe", ranzte ich sie an.

Ihr Blick sagte alles, ganz devot drehte sie sich auf ihren Bauch, reckte mir ihren Po entgegen und wartete ab.

Alleine dieser Anblick war eine Pracht, ihr wohlgeformter Hintern in der Luft, ihre rosige Haut und ihr heftiger Atem.

Dies alles ließ auch mich aufgeregter werden, ich erhob mich vom Bett, griff an ihre Hüfte und zog sie so an den Bettrand das ich bequem hinter ihr stehen konnte.

Ein wundervoller Anblick, ihre feuchte Spalte blitzte vor Freude und ihr unschuldiger Blick raubten mir die letzten Sinne.

Meine Hände glitten über ihren Po und ihren Anus, den ich leicht massierte, was ihr gefiel, und dann verschwanden drei Finger von mir in ihrer feuchten Vagina.

"Fick mich richtig!", knurrte sie.

"Sei still!", fauchte ich sie an.

"Bitte Draco!", wisperte sie untertänigst und ich positionierte mein Penis an ihrer Feuchte.

Es wäre kein Problem einfach dort hinein zu gleiten, doch wäre dies zu einfach gewesen.

Ich ließ meine Hand auf ihren Po klatschen und im selben Moment in dem sie sich erschreckte rammte ich meine harte Erektion bis ans Heft in sie hinein. Sie stöhnte und schrie gleichzeitig auf und ich hielt mich krampfhaft an ihrer Hüfte fest. Bloß nicht kommen, bloß nicht kommen, hämmerte es wie ein Mantra in meinem Kopf wieder.

Ihre Muskel zuckten schon jetzt heftig um mich herum und ich fuhr sie an nicht zu kommen.

Aber ich ließ ihr auch keine Zeit sich zu erholen, denn jetzt wollte ich sie vögeln, so wie sie mir einen geblasen hatte, sie sollte sich daran immer erinnern. Immer wieder zog ich mich fast heraus und stieß gewaltig in sie herein, hin und wieder verpasste ich ihr einen Schlag aufs Hinterteil und dies gefiel ihr besonders gut.

Unser Keuchen wurde lauter, ekstatischer und ich kämpfte gegen meinen Orgasmus, ich wollte noch nicht kommen und aufhören. Sogar Hermione schwebte immer kurz davor, sie gehorchte mir und ich wusste sie wartete auf Erlösung, genauso wie ich.

Mein Takt wurde noch härter und kürzer und dann glitt meine rechte Hand nach vorne zu ihrer Lustperle, sie war so feucht das sie schon fast tropfte. Hermione bäumte sie auf als ich sie dort berührte und mit der Linken presste ich sie zurück aufs Bett. Meine Rechte verschwand und ich konnte es nicht lassen und presste meine feuchten Finger gegen ihren Anus. Ohne Widerstand drangen meine Finger in sie ein, auch hier war sie heiß und ihr durchdringender Lustton ging mir durch jede Zelle.

Ich penetrierte ihren Anus in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit wie ich mich in ihr versenkte und ich spürte meine Orgasmus anrollen.

"Jetzt Hermione, jetzt!", schrie ich sie an und wie auf Kommando erzitterte sie unter der Wucht ihres Orgasmuses und riss mich mit.

Total außer Atem hielt ich mich an ihr fest, meine Beine kamen mir wie Wackelpudding vor und mein Penis und ihre Vagina zuckten im gleichen Rhythmus. Sex hatte ich noch nie so erlebt, noch mit keiner Frau hatte ich so etwas spüren dürfen.

Hermione glitt sanft aufs Bett und ich folgte ihr, blieb aber in ihr versenkt, nur meine Finger zog ich aus ihrem Anus, ansonsten wäre es zu unbequem geworden. Es dauerte etwas bis wir beide wieder ruhig atmen konnten.

Um Hermione zu entlasten rollte ich mich doch von ihr runter, sie quittierte es mit einem murren, kuschelte sich aber an meine Seite. Besitzergreifend legte sie ein Bein über meinen Schritt und legte ihre Arme um mich.

"Mister Malfoy, das war der beste Sex meines Lebens", murmelte sie und küsste mein Kinn.

"Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht, mein Engel", seufzte ich matt.

Meine Glieder fühlten sie alle leicht nach Muskelkater an, dennoch verspürte ich ein wohliges entspanntes Gefühl durch meine Adern laufen. Hermione atmete regelmäßig ein und aus, meine kleine wilde Löwin war eingeschlafen.

Ich betete meinen Kopf an ihren, drückte sie noch etwas dichter und schloss auch müde meine Augen um zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und hatte eine Flut von Haaren im Gesicht.

Himmlisch! Sanft drückte ich Hermione fester an mich und vergrub meine Nase tiefer in ihre Haare.

Sie grummelte irgendetwas, was ich nicht verstand und ich musste leise lachen.

"Du bist echt süß", flüsterte ich.

"Draco?"

"Ja Engel?"

"Habe ich also doch nicht geträumt, schön", murmelte sie und drehte sich in meinen Armen zu mir um.

Ihr Blick war so voll Liebe das es mir die Sprache verschlug, welch schöner Anblick.

"Was hast du? Bereust du es?", wollte sie entsetzt wissen.

"Wie?! Nein! Nein! Bei Merlin, was denkst du nur!", rief ich erschrocken aus. Hermione wartete ab.

"Mir ist nur gerade bewusst geworden, dass ich so jemanden wie dich immer gesucht habe. Eben als du dich zu mir umdrehtest wurde mir bewusst, dass ich dich Liebe. Draco Malfoy hat sich verliebt", erklärte ich ihr und irgendwie auch mir.

Es überraschte mich selbst und es war so leicht es zu sagen. Hermione Gesicht strahlte, sie beugte sich vor und küsste mich.

Genau in diesem Moment platzte Blaise ins Zimmer.

"Mein lieber Draco, war das die Retourkutsche? Himmel hast du die Alte heute Nacht ins nächste Jahrtausend gevögelt?", schnarrte mein bester Freund.

Da ich mit dem Rücken zur Tür lag konnte Blaise nicht sehen das die Frau, die heute Nacht so laut gewesen war, noch bei mir lag. Auch untypisch, früher hatte ich immer zugesehen das die Mädels verschwanden, wenn wir fertig waren. Ich mochte es nicht, mit ihnen am nächsten Tag zusammen aufzuwachen. Mit Hermione war das etwas anderes. Ihr Blick sagte alles und ich zuckte grinsend mit den Achseln.

"Sag mal Zabini, platzt du immer ohne anzuklopfen in den Raum?", fragte sie und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen ab, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte.

Ich wiederum drehte mich schnell um damit mir sein wunderbar perplexes Gesicht nicht erging. Ihm entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und Hermione lachte ihn aus. Ein toller Anblick.

"Blaise, schließ den Mund ist je ekelig. Wenn du dann so nett wärst, Hermione und ich waren noch nicht fertig miteinander", stichelte ich.

"Ähm! Granger!? Was hast du mit Draco gemacht?", fragte mein Freund ziemlich durcheinander.

"Sag mal Blaise, geht es dir nicht gut? Was soll so'ne Frage? Mione hat gar nichts mit mir gemacht", meckerte ich und Hermione zischte mir nur "Lügner" zu.

"Malfoy, bist du krank?", knurrte er mich an.

"Weißt du, normaler Weise ist Blaise nicht so begriffsstutzig, aber heute Morgen scheint er noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein", erklärte ich Hermione und sie grinste.

"Könnte daran gelegen haben das wir ihn heute Nacht gestört haben", meinte sie wissend und zwinkerte mir zu.

"Ja, aber so weiß er mal wie das ist, wenn Mann im Nebenraum liegt und zuhören muss", antwortete ich.

"So, musstest du seinen Liebesspielen immer zuhören? Du Armes, wozu sind wir Zauberer?", fragte Hermione und zwinkerte mir zu.

"Sagt mal, habt ihr vergessen das ich hier auch noch stehe?", meckerte Blaise von der Tür und ich grinste ihn dreckig an.

"Nein, was machst du noch da?", fragte ich arrogant.

"Bitte? Spinnst du jetzt? Du wirfst mich aus deinem Zimmer?"

"Ja, ich wollte dich nicht zu mir ins Bett einladen. Geh zu Melanie oder warst du schon wieder unartig, so dass sie dich nicht ranlässt?", knurrte ich meinen Freund nun an.

"Draco, das war nicht nett", ermahnte mich Hermione leise.

"Malfoy, manchmal bist du echt nicht zu ertragen. Ich hoffe du weißt was du da tust. Ich will ja nicht nerven, aber wenn dein Vater von euch erfährt wird er sich sicherlich sehr freuen. Viel Spaß noch und vergesst nicht den Stillezauber", zischte er mich eisig an und ich hob nur gelangweilt eine Augenbraue. Er verschwand und schloß die Tür etwas lauter als normal.

"Musste das sein? Oder ist das euer normaler Kommunikationslevel?", fragte Hermione mich leicht strafend.

Ich ließ einen leisen Seufzer los, Blaise hatte ja nicht unrecht. An Vater durfte ich gar nicht denken, der würde ausrasten, aber im Grunde war mir auch das egal.

"Nein, wir reden eigentlich ganz normal miteinander. Ich habe mich sonst immer bei ihm beschwert, wenn er und Melanie mal wieder Sex hatten und ich es mit anhören musste. Naja, was heißt musste? Ich habe meistens schnell einen Zauber gesprochen doch war es echt nervend. Ich wollte meine Ruhe und die beiden trieben es wie die Karnickel", erklärte ich ihr und sie grinste.

"Und jetzt machen sie es nicht mehr so oft, oder weshalb hast du ihn deshalb geneckt?", fragte sie.

"Weiß auch nicht, was bei den Beiden los ist. Sie wollen nächste Woche ihre eigne Wohnung beziehen, vielleicht haben sie deshalb etwas Stress und es läuft im Bett im Moment nicht so wie sonst", meinte ich nachdenklich.

"Wie lange sind die beiden schon zusammen?"

"Fast zwei Jahre, wieso?"

"Und vorher war alles in Ordnung? Wenn ja dann stecken sie wirklich nur im Stress. Magst du die Melanie?", wollte sie von mir wissen.

"Sie ist ein echt tolles Mädel, sie hat Blaise zur Ruhe gebracht. Wir hatten eine ganz heftige Phase, aus der ich schon vorher ausgestiegen bin. Jeden Abend Party und jeden Abend eine andere Frau die wir abgeschleppt haben. Wir haben uns so richtig ausgetobt und irgendwann habe ich die Bremse gezogen. Blaise zog alleine los und verliebte sich dann in Melanie. Später zog sie zu uns und hat unsere ganze Bude umgekrempelt, was mich aber nicht störte", erklärte ich ihr und sie lächelte mich an.

"Schön und wie geht das mit uns weiter?", fragte sie jetzt und ich wusste das sie an den Satz von Blaise dachte. Mein Vater würde sicherlich nicht begeistert sein, da hatte er schon Recht.

"Nun ja, ich weiß ja nicht was du für mich empfindest, aber ich habe dir ja schon gesagt das ich mich in dich verliebt habe und was mein Vater denkt ist mir ziemlich egal. Wir haben eh nicht so den tollen Kontakt und es ist nicht sein Leben, sondern meines. Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Was werden Potter und Weasley zu uns sagen?"

"Mir geht es da ein wenig wie dir. Harry und Ron haben ihr eigenes Leben und ich muss mein eigenes Leben so leben wie ich es als angenehm empfinde, und ich kann nicht leugnen das du mir gefällst. Es berührt mich sehr von dir zu hören das du dich in mich verliebt hast und auch mein Herz schlägt kräftig für dich. Wir werden sehen was passiert in bezug auf unsere Beziehung, auf meine Freunde und deinen Vater, warten wir es ab", sagte sie liebevoll und küsste mich wieder.

"Ich mag es, wenn du das tust", murmelte ich und zog sie dichter.

"Magst du auch das?", fragte sie verrucht und ließ ihre Hand an meinem Körper hinab gleiten, sie fand ihr Ziel und streichelte mein williges Fleisch.

"Und ob", knurrte ich und fiel förmlich über sie her.

Im nachhinein muss ich sagen hat diese Nacht alles veränderte. Eine Woche später waren Blaise und Melanie ausgezogen und Hermione zog bei mir ein. Wir beide hatte selber nicht gedacht das wir so schnell zusammen ziehen würden, aber es war so bequem und ich wollte sie gar nicht mehr weg lassen. So sparte sie sich das Geld für die Wohnung und wir konnten uns in der gesamten Wohnung austoben, sie war sehr erfinderisch meine kleine Gryffindor.

Und dann kam der Tag den ich immer fürchtete. Hermione und ich schlenderten durch die Winkelgasse, wir besahen uns gerade die Auslage von einem Juwelierladen als ich ein Räuspern vernahm.

Wir drehten uns um, vor uns stand mein Vater und als er Hermione erkannte verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht.

"Vater, schön dich zu sehen", meinte ich sarkastisch. "Wie geht es Mutter?"

"Gut. Wie ich sehe scheinst du dich zu amüsieren", schnarrte er uns an.

Hermione zuckte leicht zusammen aber festigte ihren Blick und hielt seinem stand.

"Amüsieren würde ich es nicht nennen. Mione und ich haben gerade unsere Ringe ausgesucht", sagte ich so als wäre es eine Nebensächlichkeit. In Wirklichkeit stimmte diese Aussage nicht, aber Vaters Gesicht sprach Bände.

Es kostete ihn viel Kraft nicht zu explodieren und hier in der Winkelgasse würde es zu viel Aufsehen bereiten und das wollte er nicht. So gut kannte ich ihn und genoss sein Unbehagen.

"Du willst diese ...! Dieses ...", weiter kam er nicht.

"Sprech dieses Wort nicht einmal aus. Diese Lady und Potter haben deinen Arsch gerettet und ich heirate wen ich will! Du hast mir mein Leben nicht vorzuschreiben ich bin kein Sklave von dir", fuhr ich ihn an und Hermione hielt mich am Arm zurück.

"Wie sprichst du mit deinem Vater?", keifte er mich wütend an.

"Ich behandle dich so wie du es verdienst. Mein Leben geht dich nichts an", fauchte ich und blitzte ihn wütend an.

"Und ob mich das etwas angeht, du bist _mein_ Sohn!"

"Falsch, du bist _mein_ Erzeuger und ich bin _mein_ eigener Herr, verstanden Vater?", blaffte ich ihn an.

"Wag es dieses Flittchen zu heiraten und du bist enterbt. Dann bist du für uns gestorben und kannst mit dieser geldgierigen Schlampe dein Leben tristen", schnarrte er eisig. Hermione zuckte etwas bei dem Ton doch schwieg sie und ich war ihr dankbar, jedes Wort von ihr würde ihm noch mehr Nahrung geben. Wütend starrten wir uns beide an.

"Lucius, würdest du mir erklären was ihr hier macht?", hörte ich die kühle Stimme meiner Mutter.

Mein Vater wirbelte herum und auch ich blickte zu meiner Mutter. Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie da, ihr Blick finster und streng.

"Dein missratener Sohn will dieses Schlammblut heiraten!", knurrte er nun und ich sah wie Mutter das Gesicht verzog. Hermione dagegen schnappte nach Luft, beschützend nahm ich sie in den Arm.

"Lucius Malfoy hast du denn gar nichts gelernt? Sprech ich mit der Wand? Und er ist auch _dein_ Sohn!", keifte meine Mutter los.

"Narzissa bitte, die Leute", schnarrte er nun sauer und blickte sich um.

"Mir sind die Leute so was von egal! Durch dein Verhalten zieht sich unser Sohn zurück, du bist Schuld das er nicht mehr nach Hause kommt. Und mir ist egal das Miss Granger eine muggelgeborene Hexe ist. Sie hat zusammen mit Harry Potter die Welt von diesem Tyrannen befreit! Hast du vergessen wie er uns behandelt hat? Uns geht es viel besser seit er tot ist. Außerdem hatte ich gedacht du würdest endlich toleranter nicht reinblütigen Zauberern gegenüber werden, doch da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Lucius, ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Mir fehlt mein Sohn und wenn du seine Beziehung zu Miss Granger nicht akzeptieren kannst, tut es mir leid. Ich werde es nicht hinnehmen das unser Sohn sich ganz von uns entfernt. Du musst dich entscheiden hier und jetzt, weil ich so nicht mehr Leben mag", giftete Mutter ihn weiter an.

"Was willst du mir damit sagen? Erpresst du mich?", schnauzte mein Vater wütend und einige Passanten sahen sich irritiert um.

"Wenn du es so nennen möchtest, dann erpresse ich dich, ja", gab Mutter ruhig zurück und stellte sich zu mir und Hermione. Wobei sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Angespannt hielt ich die Luft an, ich wusste das Vater Mutter sehr liebte, aber würde er sich so erpressen lassen. Er schwieg sehr lange und ich wurde ungeduldig und sah kurz Hermione und dann meine Mutter an. Ihr Gesicht bedeutete nichts Gutes.

"Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort, Lucius", schnarrte sie eiskalt und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und Hermione stöhnte leise "Nein!".

Sie drehte sich zu Mutter um und legte beide Hände auf ihre Arme.

"Mrs. Malfoy, bitte. Seien Sie nicht so hart zu ihrem Mann. Bedenken Sie doch, jahrelang hat er diesen Glauben des Lords eingefiltert bekommen, es ist nicht leicht aus diesen Mustern zu entkommen. Bitte, es ist es nicht Wert mit Ihrem Mann zu brechen", bat Hermione sie jetzt.

"Miss Granger, Sie brauchen meinen Mann nicht in Schutz nehmen. All die Dinge weiß ich selbst. Doch ich vermisse unseren Sohn, mir fehlt es mit ihm zu sprechen und mir ist gleich welcher Abstammung Sie sind. Für mich ist wichtig das Draco glücklich ist, ich freue mich sehr, wenn er in Ihnen die Frau seines Lebens gefunden hat und ich kann Lucius' Debatten über seinen angeblich ungehörigen Sohn nicht mehr hören. Draco tut das Richtige, er baut sich ein eignes Leben auf, hat Freunde und eine Arbeit die ihm gefällt. Ich kann nicht mehr, mir fehlt mein Sohn und ich habe keine Kraft mehr Lucius zu überzeugen, das es richtig ist was Draco tut. Vielleicht bringt es Lucius zur Vernunft und wenn nicht-!? Dann habe ich wenigstens meinen Sohn mit seiner hübschen Freundin und vielleicht bald ein paar Enkel mit denen ich mich ablenken kann", erklärte sie Hermione.

Vater schnaubte wütend aus und drehte sich weg um zu gehen.

"VATER!", hielt ich ihn zurück. Er blieb einfach stehen und ich ging zu ihm, ich sprach mit seinem Rücken.

"Willst du wirklich gehen? Du liebst Mutter über alles, oder nicht? Mir würde es das Herz brechen, wenn ich die Frau die ich Liebe verlassen würde nur weil mein Stolz mir im Wege steht. Ich will nicht Schuld sein daran und ich weiß du wirst mir die Schuld dafür geben. Es ist ja auch bequemer die Schuld bei anderen zu suchen als bei sich selbst. Bitte bleib." Ich hoffte das meine Worte ihn zum umdenken brachten doch glaubte ich nicht daran und er enttäuschte mich nicht.

"Du bist erbärmlich Draco!", zischte er und ging davon.

"Und du bist ein Feigling!", rief ich ihm nach.

"Draco nicht. Lass deinem Vater etwas Zeit", warf Hermione ein und ich drehte mich zu ihr und meiner Mutter.

"Es ist aber die Wahrheit", murmelte ich.

"Danke Draco, Miss Granger hat Recht. Lucius wird darüber nachdenken und dann sehen wir weiter, so war es schon immer. Aber jetzt zu euch Beiden, wollt ihr wirklich heiraten?"

"Mum!", stöhnte ich genervt. "Hermione und ich wir sind noch nicht so lange zusammen und wir werden vielleicht irgendwann heiraten, aber nicht sofort."

"Soso, kommt ihr Zwei, ich will unbedingt erfahren wie ihr zusammen gekommen seit", rief sie begeistert und zog uns beide mit sich.

Na ja, heute drei Jahre nach diesem ersten Treffen habe ich zu meinen Eltern wieder ein fast normales Verhältnis und das verdanken wir Hermione und Harry. Mein Vater ist noch immer so erpicht auf sein gutes Ansehen, so dass er auch über Hermiones Abstammung hinwegsieht. Er behandelt sie freundlich und Mutter meinte sogar das sie ihn imponiert.

Hermione ist wie immer in allem was sie tut die Beste und hat mich mal wieder mit besseren Noten geschlagen.

Es stört mich nicht, denn meine Rache hat sie erhalten.

Nun schaut nicht so, ich liebe Hermione sehr und wir werden diesen Monat noch heiraten. Aber ich habe den Posten als Zaubertranklehrer bekomme und nicht sie. Okay, schwanger kann man auch nicht unterrichten.

Wir waren ziemlich geschockt als sie mit der Nachricht vom Arzt kam und wir wussten nicht wann das passiert war.

Meine Mione ließ es keine Ruhe und sie durchforstete ihr Hirn und fand auch besagten Tag. Potters Geburtstag, wir hatten heftig gefeiert und Hermione ging es drei Tage richtig schlecht mit brechen und allem drum und dran. Ich hatte sie noch aufgezogen, aber an Verhütung hatten wir beide nicht mehr gedacht.

Aber ich schweife ab, zu ihren Freunden kommen wir ja noch. Die beiden Frauen verstanden sich auf Anhieb sehr gut und manchmal kam ich mir recht überflüssig vor. Wir hatten Mutter von unserer Geschichte erzählt und sie fasste einen Entschluss. Mit allen Mitteln wollte sie Vater dazu zwingen sich mit mir zu vertragen und auch Hermione war der selben Meinung.

Zum Glück hatten wir einige Immobilien, so dass Mutter ein eigenes Häuschen bezog, ich befürchtete schon sie wollte zu mir und Hermione ziehen.

Mir bereitete es etwas Kopfschmerzen das meine Eltern sich wegen meiner Beziehung zu Hermione trennen könnten. Doch würde ich sie niemals aufgeben, nicht für meinen Vater, dann lieber so. Mutter würde von mir alle Unterstützung bekommen die sie brauchte. Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke und der ließ mich blass werden.

"Draco! Was ist los?", fragte Hermione mich geschockt und auch Mutter sah mich panisch an.

"Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen", murmelte ich.

"Und das ist so schlimm das du weiß wie eine Wand wirst? Nun sag, was ist passiert?", wollte Mutter wissen.

Zuerst schüttelte ich den Kopf, doch Hermiones Hand ließ mich aufsehen, ihr Blick war flehentlich und ich konnte dem nicht widerstehen.

"Mir ist gerade in den Sinn gekommen was würden wohl deine besten Freunde sagen wenn sie von uns erführen."

Nun wurde auch Hermione etwas blass und Mutter wirkte nachdenklich.

Wir berieten uns, unser Vorteil war zum einen: Harry bereiste die Welt mit der Wieselin und der Dummkopf arbeitete in Rumänien als Drachenbändiger. Hermione schrieb sich mit ihnen nur, und sie würde ihre Freunde erst zu Potters Geburtstag treffen. Mutter schlug vor den beiden brieflich mitzuteilen das Hermione jetzt einen Freund hätte und sie ihnen nie glauben würde wenn sie ihnen sagen würde mit wem sie zusammen sei. So konnten die beiden Spekulationen anstellen und würden sich auf einiges vorbereiten. Hermione war sich nicht sicher ob diese Art von Vorgehensweise gut war, doch ließ sie sich darauf ein.

Natürlich kamen gleich Briefe von Weasley und Potter mit den wildesten Spekulationen aus Seiten Weasleys doch Potter schoss den Vogel ab.

Sei Brief lautete wie folgt:

_Liebste Mione,_

_Ginny und ich dachten eigentlich du hättest nichts anderes im Sinn als dein Studium. Dein Freund muss ja mächtig interessant sein und da du uns seinen Namen nicht nennst vermute ich mal das wir mit deiner Wahl evtl. nicht einverstanden sein könnten. Wir haben uns lange Gedanken gemacht und ich vermute mal ER ist ein Slytherin und normalweise mögen WIR uns nicht. Richtig?_

_Ich habe da so einen Verdacht und ich würde mir wünschen das er sich nicht bestätigt, aber ich hege die Hoffnung das du dich in seinen Freund Zabini verknallt hast. Ich freue mich sehr dich an meinem Geburtstag wieder zu sehen und bring IHN doch gerne (!) mit._

_Ginny freut sich gerade wie ein Schneekönig, ihr scheint der Gedanke zu gefallen das du und ER zusammen sein könntet._

_Bin gespannt, wünsche dir und IHM alles Gute. Liebe Grüße aus Ägypten Ginny & Harry_

Tja, da hatte Potter wohl oder übel Recht und ich konnte keine Aggression mir gegenüber feststellen, was man wohl von dem Weaselby nicht erwarten konnte. Denn auch Hermione hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion.

Bis zum Geburtstag hatten wir noch über einen Monat Zeit und wir mussten noch einiges Lernen um in die verdienten Semesterferien zu gehen.

Harrys Geburtstag kam doch schneller als wir dachten.

An Potters Ehrentag kam es zu unserem Ersten aufeinander Treffen mit ihm und Weasley. Welches recht lustig ablief, ich werde nie Weasleys dämlichen Blick vergessen als Hermione und ich Hand in Hand aus dem Kamin stiegen.

Harry schien dagegen ziemlich relaxt, was sicherlich an der kleinen Wieselin lag und ihr Bruder flippte erst einmal richtig aus, nachdem er realisiert hatte warum sie mit mir gekommen war.

Hermione faltete ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst und so langsam glätteten sich die Wogen und auch Rotfuchs beruhigte sich.

Immer wieder erhielt ich von ihm noch Todesblicke, aber je weiter der Abend voran schritt desto besser wurde es mit ihm. Heute verstehen wir uns recht gut, als meinen besten Freund würde ich ihn nicht bezeichnen, dennoch herrscht Frieden.

Mit Harry verstehe ich mich heute besser, wir treffen uns häufiger, gehen mal etwas essen oder zusammen zum Quidditsch.

Weasley war zwar immer etwas neidisch kam aber auch nie mit, es war mir so was von egal. Ich freute mich sehr auf unseren Sohn und ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten endlich Vater zu werden, aber zuerst freute ich mich auf unsere Hochzeit.

Miones Mutter und meine waren total aus dem Häuschen und planten diesen Tag bis ins letzte Detail. Marion und Mutter verstanden sich sehr gut, schon fast blind würde ich sagen und Vater und Dirk konnten sich stundenlang über die Herstellung von Whiskey unterhalten.

Tja, so ist das Leben, hättet ihr das gedacht? Draco Malfoy heiratet Hermione Granger und ist mit Potter und Weasley befreundet! Nein? Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, aber so ist das Leben und ich bin dankbar für jeden Tag den ich mit Hermione verbringen darf. Ich liebe sie.

"Draco, nun hör doch mal endlich auf die Leser voll zu quatschen! Das wollen die gar nicht wissen. Komm jetzt ins Bett und verwöhn deine Zukünftige noch ein wenig."

"Ihr hört es, meine Frau verlangt nach mir. Also alles Gute euch, bis bald mal wieder."

"Ich komme ja schon mein hübscher Engel", rief ich meinem schwangeren Weibe zu und schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Decke.

Hermione bekam kurz vor Weihnachten einen hübschen Sohn, sie und Draco tauften ihn auf den Namen, Elias Severus Malfoy.

Zum einen nach Dracos Großvater und zum anderen als Huldigung für einen Mann der Harry Potter den Weg zum Sieg über Lord Voldemort ebnete und für Draco ein Vorbild und Vaterersatz war.

Ende

Ich habe den Sohn von Draco und Hermione nicht Scorpio genannt, weil ich diesen Namen total beschissen finde. Sorry! Bekomme ich dennoch ein Review?


End file.
